Tant pis
by Redkunst
Summary: OS- Harry rejoint son bien aimé. Song fic sur Tant pis de Joyce Jonathan


**T**itre : _Tant pis …_

**G**enre : Romance/Tragédie/Song fic/OS et yaoi mais pas de lemon

**R**ésumé : Harry va rejoindre son bien aimé…

**N**ote : C'est ma première song fic donc désolé s'il n'est pas très bien fait ! ^^

**N**ote 2 : Je n'ai pas de Bêta pour ce OS donc désolé pour les noooooombreuuuuuuses fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe :S. Mais je voulais du 100% moi pour cette fic ^^ (me demander pas pourquoi je ne sais pas moi-même :p)

_Bonne lecture …_

**T**ant pis …

_Assis à la fenêtre je regarde la Seine_

_Je te revois passer et me rappelle_

_Ce tableau lointain qui vient et m'emmène_

_Se pose par ici me prend sous ses ailes_

J'étais assis dans mon nouvel appartement à Paris au bord de la Seine. Le regard perdu dans les eaux trouble et l'esprit vagabondant vers toi. Je nous revois, se retrouvant dans le secret de tes quartiers. Nous embrassant tendrement, et faisant l'amour comme si notre vie en dépendait, comme si c'était notre dernière fois.

_Le début d'un long voyage_

_Qui me mène à toi_

_Je te regarde des heures mais_

_Tu n'es pas là_

Tu avais su briser mon masque de parfait petit Griffondor et j'avais su brisé ton masque de la terreur des cachots, le sévère, cynique et méchant professeur.

_J'ai beau faire le tour du monde_

_Mais tout me ramène à toi_

_T'es partout à la fois_

_Il y a d'autres histoires d'amour_

_Qui n'attendent que moi_

_Mais tant pis_

_C'est avec toi que je me sens_

_C'est avec toi que je me sens …_

_Moi_

_J'ai écrit ton nom sur tous les papiers_

_Je m'en rendais plus compte,_

_J'étais possédée_

_Le début d'un long voyage_

_Qui me mène à toi_

_Je te regarde des heures mais_

_Tu n'es pas là_

J'étais fier. Fier d'être le seul à voir à quel point tu étais beau. Tous en toi était beau. De ce nez que tu détestais tant, à ton torse finement musclé et tes longues et fines jambes. Ton regard noir glacé, qui ne brillait que pour moi. Cette tendresse que tu laissais échappé dans l'intimité de ta chambre. Me faisant rappelais ton prénom quand tu étais loin.

_J'ai beau faire le tour du monde_

_Mais tout me ramène à toi_

_T'es partout à la fois_

_Il y a d'autres histoires d'amour_

_Qui n'attendent que moi_

_Mais tant pis_

_C'est avec toi que je me sens_

_C'est avec toi que je me sens …_

_Moi_

_L'eau a coulé sous les ponts_

_Depuis ton départ_

_Je me noie dans ce tableau_

_Et je m'égare_

_Je suis là, je tourne en rond_

_Perdue la raison_

_Mes sens me quittent_

_Ca y est je touche le fond_

Loin…depuis six ans tu es « loin ». Je regarde cette photo prise sans que tu ne le saches. Cette photo où tu dormais. Moment où ton visage paisible me faisait presque croire qu'il n'y avait pas de guerre dehors. Je me mets à pleurer, m'enfonçant encor plus dans les souvenirs … _ce jour_ … où Voldemort, avant de commençait à combattre m'avait fait une « surprise ». Il savait depuis un moment que tu étais un espion de Dumbledor, et avait laisser exprès des informations filtrer. Il t'avait capturé. Et juste sous mes yeux, ton corps est tombé. Avant de venir, il t'avait torturé et il t'avait achevé sous mes yeux remplis de larmes. Croyant que j'allais m'effondrer devant lui, ayant eu vent de notre relation à travers tes souvenirs que tu ne pouvais plus contenir étant trop faible. Mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour est une force et non une faiblesse ? Je me suis battu avec l'amour que tu me portais et tout le reste d'amour que je n'avais pu te donner parmi tout se que je t'avais déjà donner.

_J'ai beau faire le tour du monde_

_Mais tout me ramène à toi_

_T'es partout à la fois_

_Il y a d'autres histoires d'amour_

_Qui n'attendent que moi_

_Mais tant pis_

_C'est avec toi que je me sens_

_C'est avec toi que je me sens …_

Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Et c'est pour cela que je vais te rejoindre Severus. Car je ne peux plus faire semblant de ne plus t'aimais et d'aller bien. Et car je suis fatigué, fatigué de ton absence.

_J'ai beau faire le tour du monde_

_Mais tout me ramène à toi_

_T'es partout à la fois_

_Il y a d'autres histoires d'amour_

_Qui n'attendent que moi_

_Mais tant pis_

_C'est avec toi que je me sens_

_C'est avec toi que je me sens …_

_Moi_

_**Je t'aime Severus Rogue alors à tout de suite …**_

**F**in

Un petit mot de l'auteur : JE SUIS PAUVRE_** DONNER MOI DES REVIEWS**_ POUR ME NOURRIRE S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! C'EST GRATUIT !

The Ice Cat alias The Imbécile Confirmer U.U


End file.
